


Kaemaki One shots

by Danganronpa_Fan



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Neck Kissing, No Angst, Sleepy Cuddles, Suggestive Themes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:21:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28309659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Danganronpa_Fan/pseuds/Danganronpa_Fan
Summary: Kaede and Maki oneshots
Relationships: Akamatsu Kaede/Harukawa Maki
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	1. Sleepy Morning

Kaede woke up to two strong arms with an iron grip on her waist.Judging by how scarred they were she could tell they were the arms of her girlfriend Maki Harukawa . She could feel Maki’s warm breath on the small of her back she turned to look at her. She looked down to see Maki’s Red mixed with honey brown eyes staring back up at her. “Go to sleep now Kaede it’s too early.” Maki said in a stern tone.Maki shifted herself to nuzzle her face into the crook of Kaede’s neck. Kaede kissed the top of Maki’s head and wrapped her arm around Maki* “I love you Maki.” She whispered as she began to scratch Maki’s head “I love you too idiot. Maki murmured and Kaede shivered as her breath hit her neck. Kaede pulled Maki up as she sat up. “Makii~“ she purred.”Yes Kaeidiot?” Maki said and smirked slightly. “Can we bake cupcakes?” she asked. “Okay but I make them.” she said I pouted but agreed as we got up and headed into the kitchen.”Kaede get me the Butter and 3 eggs.”.Kaede nodded and brought over the things she asked for. Maki opened a cupboard and grabbed the mixer machine.”One cup of butter..”She put in a cup of butter and cracked the eggs.She grabbed a cup of milk and poured it in.When she finished mixing she poured in the cake batter then turned on the mixer. When finished she poured the batter into a cupcake tray and but it into the oven for 20 minutes. She smirked and pinned Kaede against a wall.”M-Maki?” Kaede said. She shut her up by smashing her lips over hers after a few seconds they pulled Kaede a blushing mess and her smirking.She began kissing down Kaede’s jaw and started giving her open mouthed neck kisses earning a moan from the girl against the wall when the oven stopped.”We should get those.” Kaede said. She smirked getting closer to Kaede “Or we could let them burn.”. She smirked but went to turn off the oven.She took out the cupcakes and Put icing on them turning and stuffing one into Kaede’s mouth before pulling her by her arm . Kaede chuckled and watched Maki lay down on the couch and pull her close to her chest.Kaede nuzzled into the crook of Maki’s neck.Maki brushed her fingers through Kaede’s hair smiling down at her as Kaede closed her eyes falling asleep.Maki began to get up before Kaede pulled her down.”No stayyyy” She Whined.”fine ten more minutes.”Kaede smiled and wrapped her arms around Maki’s neck.”Hey look at me Kaede.”she whispered and Kaede obeyed.Her lavender eyes stared up at her.Maki gently kissed the top of her nose.Kaede pressed their lips together and after a few seconds they pulled apart . Kaede shifted so she could lay her head against Maki’s chest listening to the beat of Maki’s heart.Maki laid her chin on top of Kaede’s head.”you’re an idiot you know that?”she asked.”Okay its time to go to sleep now.”She said Kaede groaned as Maki picked her up bridal style.Maki looked down at Kaede getting to get a better look at her beautiful girlfriend.”how could someone like her love me” she thought.it have been 3 years since the virtual killing game was over and 1 and a half years since they started dating.Sadly in the killing game they didn’t have that good of a relationship before Kaede met her sad and tragic end.But somehow after the game was over Kaede had forgiven her for how she treated her during the game insisting that they should move on and become friends.It took some time but Kaede’s optimistic personality grew on her there are still times her pregame shows but she still loves her no matter what.Everyone stayed in contact after the end of the game because how could they not after going through that kind of traumatic event.Even if it was all virtual the effects of it still affects everyone today with no recollection of their past or their family. It still never is okay when Kaede wakes up screaming or crying or Maki has nightmares about the cult she worked at she didnt even know if that was real or not.But Kaede was always there for her no matter what happened she stayed by her side and thats why Maki grew to love the same girl she disliked in game . The girl she found obnoxious and stupidly naive. Maki sighed as Kaede had already fell asleep. Maki walked into the room and her laid her down gently on the bed as she silently slept under the covers beside her and wrapped her arms are her waist burying her face in the small of her back Maki smiled because she finally found someone who loved her deeply. In the killing game she had loved Kaito was her supposed feelings for him fake as well how much of her personality was fake, did the mastermind ever scriptt the way she acted towards people. It didnt matter anymore as she had Kaede who loved her more than anything in this life they lived in.She smiled thinking about Kaede and nuzzled even closer to her the girl she loved more than life itself. The person who taught her she wasn’t just an emotionless monsters and put aside the fact of how cruel she was towards yet she still loved her despite the fact she had been so cruel to her and didnt show her the same kindness Kaede had shown her. Kaede was a hopeless idiot in the game kept on trying to be her friend even though she clearly wasn’t interested kept on being hopeful even though she knew it was useless to have hope but thats what made her love Kaede Akamatsu .She sighed and closed her eyes”I love you Kaede Akamatsu you may be a senseless mindless idiot but your my idiot.”.She smiled as she drifted to sleep holding the person she loved most inside of her arms. Kaede smiled after all she was awake the entire time.”I love you too Maki Harukawa.” She said with a large stupid grin plastered on her face. Maki was beautiful even with her scared arms she loved her so much Maki recently got a haircut so now her hair only reached the back of her skull but it was always a fluffy and tangly mess in the mornings so Kaede would have to brush it. Even though she missed her two long twintails she loved the nee haircut and how beautiful it looked on her especially when Kaede is gonna get a matching haircut with her.She smiled as she closed her eyes and drifted ti sleep.


	2. I Do

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maki Harukawa is getting married to the love of her life Kaede Akamatsu.

_one hour before the wedding_

”Kaito I dont think Im ready.”Maki said with a hint of worry in her voice.”Maki it will be fine Kaede loves you and you look beautiful.”Kaito said with a large grin on his face.Maki adjusted her bowtie.”Kaito hand me the jacket please.”she asked pleadingly.He nodded and slipped a large black coat onto her shoulders.She slipped her arms into the sleeves and adjusted the coat.”Im worried she will get cold feet.”she admitted.”Maki Harukawa look at me you will be fine she loves you to the moon and back.”he smiled wholeheartedly at her and she felt herworries wash away.”Thank you Kaito I dont think I could do this without you here.”.She smiled at him and he returned it wholehearted.

”Shuichi I can’t do this not with my parents here.”She said worried.”Kaede you know your parents aren’t supportive of you.”He said with a lilt of concern in his voice and she nodded.”Im just scared what if Maki says no.”she looked down at the floor as tears began tom pour from her eyes.”Kaede she loves you more than anything I promise you she loves you and wont say no .”he smiled and Kaede felt two long slender arms wrap around her her shoulders. Kaede looked up to see Shuichi smiling at her she buried her head into his shoulder.”There there Kaede dont cry please your like my sister and I hate when you cry so promise me you will stop crying.”he asked.”I promise Shuichi.”she said and smiled as they pulled apart.”You look beautiful Kaede its almost time for the ceremony so wipe your tears please.”he gave me a tender smile

I stared down the aisle as through the door emerged the most beautiful woman I have ever seen I felt tears roll down my face. Kaede was walking up the aisle with Shuichi standing by her side when she reached the alter I took in the sight of her beautiful dress.It was a beautiful large ballroom gown she had a lace belt around her waist the flow of the dress complimenting her beautiful body.Her hair up in a beautiful bun underneath the veil.”Maki Harukawa do you promise to love and be by Kaede Akamatsu’s side through sickness and health til death do you part.””I do.”I looked at Kaede expectedly.”Kaede Akamatsu do you promise to love and be by Maki Harukawa’s side through sickness and health til death do you part?””I do.”she smiled at her her lavender eyes glowing.”Then you may now kiss the bride.”I pressed my lips against hers and after a few seconds we pulled apart.Everyone cheered as Kaede threw the bouquet and Kirumi caught it.

  
We pulled up to the reception after Kaede changed into a better dress for dancing.I watched as she pulled me to the dancefloor I chuckled softly,and wrapped an arm around her waist and my other interlocked with her’s as we danced to the beautifully calming music.We cut our cake together and stuffed each others faces full of it.

We fell back against the bed as Kaede nuzzled into my chest sighing.I kissed the top of her head as I wrapped my arms around her.I looked down at my now wife thinking how much I didn’t deserve her but I love her more than anything in this life and dont know where I would be without her.”I love you Kaede...”I said smiling and closed my eyes before drifting to sleep

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Im not used to writing ships cna u give me some feedback?


	3. Saccharine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Everything you do Im obsessed with you.I dont mean to scare but your just so cute..”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by the song Saccharine by Jazmin

Maki chuckled as he scoots backwards to the wall She crouched down to his level.”Dont ever think of coming near Kaede again I know what you did.Besides she’s mine but she doesn’t know that yet...”I said smirking my red eyes staring into his ocean blue eyes shaking in fear I took my blade and drove it across his face”let that be a warning you scum.”I turned on my heel staring at the pictures he took of Kaede sleeping.I sighed.” _She looks beautiful no wonder so many people wanna steal her heart.. But shes mine and only mine...”._ I smirked finding Shuichi Saihara standing alone I smirked as I knocked him unconcious dragging him into an alley.I began pacing back and forward waiting for him to awake.”H-huh Maki?”he said with a tremor in his voice. His golden eyes stared up at my red eye I grinned widely.”Its a shame really Kaede’s really gonna miss you when your gone.But you have a crush on her and I can’t allow that because she is mine.”I said with a hint of boredom in my voice.”Shhhh it will only hurt for a moment.”I said before I dug the knife into his stomach I muffled his screams with my hand until he stopped moving.Knowing my job was done I headed home.I heard a knock on my room door I opened it to Kaede standing at my door crying She fell against my chest I shut my door before setting us down on my bed.”What’s wrong Kaede?”I said with fake concern in my voice.”S-Shuichi was murdered.”she said inbetween sobs.”God Kaede I love you so much your tears are sad but your so pretty...”I muttered to myself.”Its okay Im sure he is in a better place...”I stared at her.”Hey Kaede look at me...”she obeyed I wrapped my arms around her and I pressed my lips against hers.

It had been a few months since that incident and since then Rantaro had also disappeared.Maki had also started acting strange she always somehow ends up in the same places as me even when I know she hates them.She also is getting more protective of me and ends up in a lot of fights.A vibration caught my attention I opened my phone to see a text from Maki I gulped and opened it. ” _Kaede can you meet me in my dorm room in 10 minutes I need to show you something._ I closed my phone and headed down the hallway I opened to door to Maki standing there she grabs my wrist and pulls me close to Her and wraps her arms around my shoulders”Kaede I need to tell you I’ve fallen in love with you.”I felt my face burn up when she said that.”I love you too Maki..”

Maki woke up laying on Kaede’s chest.She wrapped her arms around her possesively.”Your mineeee Kaede...”she said jokingly with a smile and Kaede chuckled.this was the first time someone liked her back Kaito had rejected her at her old school it felt weird to have someone love you.But nonetheless Maki likes it the way it is hopefully Kaede will never find out the truth


	4. Final Goodbye

I woke up to my phone ringing from Kaede I answered wanting to hear her voice on the other end.”Maki?”She asked me from the other end her voice shaking.”Kaede...Where are you..?”She heard voices in the background.”Maki I just wanted to tell you I love you and I dont know if i’ll be able to see you again.”I felt my eyes widen at that statement.”Kaede I love you too...”I felt tears start to roll down my face.”Maki Im sorry this is goodbye..”I started panicking.”KAEDE NO PLEASE DONT LEAVE ME YOUR THE ONLY PERSON I HAVE!”I yelled into the phone.”Maki..i’m sorry....”I heard a gunshot and the line go dead I dropped my phone in shock.I fell to my knees and let out a scream tangling my fingers in my hair.It was supposed to Kaede’s 15th birthday today.The orphanage caretaker entered my room.”Will you shut up!”She snapped I stood up.”One of the children from your orphanage died..”I turned to look at her.”So thats one more brat that doesn’t need to be adopted gone...”I pointed at the door.”Get Out.”She didnt move.”I SAID GET OUT!”I pushed her out and close the door.

I watched as my boss threw the file on the table.”Today your posing as a girl named Rin Hitoka .Your mission is to find out which of our enemies is trying to kill you.Make sure you bring them back dead or alive.”I stared up at him.”who is the assassin that is gonna attempt to kill me?”He sighed”Maki Harukawa remember what happens when you fail to complete your mission.”I nodded.Before exiting the room

I entered the room of my boss and sat down.”Harukawa your target Rin Tsubasa an expert pianist set to play tonight at Romers concert hall.Kill your target by any means.”I nodded and took the file to read her basic info

_Age:22_

_Name:Rin Tsubasa_

_hair color: Brown_

_eye color:Purple_

_Reason: Believed to be close to an enemy assassin_

_kill at all means_

I sat at the chair and began to play.The entire room went silent as I played song after song the audience was captivated in my music I braced myself knowing the show would soon be over and soon my best friend would try to kill me I finished the final song stood up and looked at the crowd taking a bow then heading backstage as expected Maki was waiting for me.She pinned me against a wall and put a knife to my throat.”Maki...”Her eyes widened.”How do you know my name.”Her grip on the blade tightened.”Do me a favor and pull off my wig she obeyed and started crying when it revealed my blonde hair.”K-Kaede..?”I smiled as she dropped the blade and I wrapped my arms around her shoulder.”I’ve missed you.”I said as I pull back and press my lips against hers not caring if anyone else saw.


	5. Confession

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not updating

**Meet me at the cherry blossom tree behind the school we need to talk-Kaede Akamatsu**

I felt my face heat up. _”Why does she want to talk?”_ I thought.While its true I have the biggest crush on my bestfriend there’s no way she’d love a monster like me.I shoved the note into my pocket before making my way to the cherry blossom tree.I saw Kaede waving at me so I walked over to her.”Kaede you wanted to talk?”I asked and I tilted my head in confusion when her face turned red.”Huh are you sick?”I asked and she shook her head.”N-no I just need to tell you something..”She said.”Let me guess you don’t wanna be friends with a cruel person like me?”I said and she sighed.”No! Maki im in love with someone.”She said and my face fell.”Is it Shuichi?”I said.I felt tears well up in my eyes “ _damn it how could I get my hopes up like this.Kaede would never love me.”_ ”So why the hell would you bring me here!?”I said and turnt to leave when I felt a soft delicate hand grab my cold rough one.”I dont even like boys.”She said.”Maki look at me.”she said and I hesitantly turned around.I noticed she stepped closer.”Kaede what are y- mpmh!”I was interrupted by her pressing her lips against mine.Her lips were extremely soft and tasted like cherries.”Maki im in love with you.”She said and my eyes widened in shock.”You dont have to return my feelings though!”She said.”K-kaede I love you too.”I said and I felt a warm fuzzy feeling when her face widened with a grin.We fell backwards when she leapt at me wrapping her arms around my neck.She immediately burst into giggles and I smiled.”Hey Maki?”she asked.”Yeah Kaede?”I responded.”Will you be my girlfriend.”she asked and my face turned scarlet red before I nodded my head rapidly.I felt my heart beat faster when she nuzzled into the crook of my neck.I smiled.”God she is so beautiful.”I thought.” _How can I be so lucky?_ ”Hey _Kaede?”_ ”I asked but heard no response I suddenly heard light snores realizing she fell asleep.I sighed getting up and carrying her to my dorm.I walked through the dorm hall stopping infront of my room and opening my door then kicking it closed before me.I gently laid her down on my bed and I got in beside her my arms snaking around her waist.”Your so beautiful.”I muttered into her hair.I took a deep breathe inhaling the lovely smell of her shampoo.I smiled.”M-Maki where am I?”Kaede said and yawned.”Oh you fell asleep I took you back to my dorm.”I said and she smiled.She rolled over to face me.She wrapped her arms around my back pulling me close to her hiding my face in her shoulder.”K-Kaede.”I said and my face flushed.”Aweee your so cute when your flustered.”she said chuckling.”Do you wanna die?”I said.”Night Maki.”She said smiling.”Night Kaede.”I said in return before drifting off to sleep in her arms


	6. Maki Roll..

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kaede and Maki’s relationship throughout the killing game.

Chapter 1

I felt the aftermath of Shuichi’s execution coming down on me like a train wreck he was truly gone my best friend in this killing game.I let my mask crumble when I reached my lab I decided to play Clair De Lune. Shuichi would have liked that song I dedicate this song to Rantaro and Shuichi.

_Rantaro Amani a mysterious guy who wasn’t very open with us here.He did seem to be a person I could possibly rely on as a friend.He didn’t seem to even have any trust un himself.I always thought of him as a playboy I still feed bad for the assumptions I made of him when he was painting my nails.He didn’t seem like a person with evil intentions I know he was probably just as confused as us.I always found it strange that he couldn’t remember his talent I felt really bad for him.I wish I could have spent more time getting to know Rantaro sadly ill never get that chance.I think he would have liked this song maybe it could have helped him be calm.I truly wish this man was still alive today.  
_

_Shuichi Saihara the ultimate detective that seemed to have little faith in himself.It saddened me that a boy could be so timid and shy.He was extremely intelligent though and was really helpful in us finding the culprit which turned out to be him.He had trouble keeping eye contact which was why he wore his hat.He was my best friend in thus wretched game and the person I knew I could always rely on no matter what.I wish I could have spent more time with him.I always knew I could rely on him so finding out he was the killer was a shocker.I know he would really enjoy this song its calm and collected just like him._  
  
I dedicate this song to the two who can’t be here with us know.

I played the final note of the song and heard slow clapping.I turned in surprise to see Maki Harukawa leaning on the piano.”Huh Harukawa San what are you doing here?”I asked.”I followed you to make sure you weren’t going to do anything stupid you were really bad at hiding the guilt on your face.”She said flatly and my eyes widened in shock.I suddenly collapsed to my knees and broke into sobs.”I failed everyone im just a dumb piano freak I couldn’t even save Shuichi I wish it was me instead of him im us-“I was interrupted by a kick to my stomach.”Shut up do you know how stupid you sound?The others rely on you and trust in your skills.Don’t be such a fool.Your not just a piano freak snap out of it Akamatsu.”She said coldly and instinctively I grasped my stomach with shaky hands.”Sorry im guessing I kicked you too hard.”She said her gaze had an emotion she rarely seen from the girl almost apologetic in a sense.I watched as the girl exited my lab.

Chapter 2

I watched as Harukawa San stormed out of the room the rest of the group distrustful of her after the reveal of her true talent.I felt sympathetic for the girl everyone seems to be scared of her and no longer trust her.I sighed exiting the room before heading back to my research lab to play some piano.When I arrived back at the lab I sat at the piano my hands began to play another classic piece Moonlight Sonata by Beethoven.I thought about Kirumi and Ryoma.Kirumi was always devoted to helping us.She always cooked the best meals.I was shocked when we were shown her motive video by monokuma I was shocked.Kirumi was the prime minister.I never thought she would resort to killing someone however I still respect her.I miss her alot and I think she would like this song.Ryoma Hoshi he always was so negative and didnt have a reason to live.He was still a good friend though.I wish we could have spoke more with eachother.I will truly miss him..I smiled this piece was another one of my favourites I was so caught up in the piece I didnt notice the tears falling down my face before a large hand was put on my shoulder.”Hey sidekick!Your truly good at playing.Dont forget about training tonight!”He said with a grin and I groaned internally as he left the room.I got up and set out on my quest to find Maki.I eventually found her in the library.Her red eyes coldly staring into mine.”What you scared of me too?”She asked.”No actually I dont think your talent defines you as the person you are!”I said happily and she rolled her eyes.”Your an idiot you know that your gonna end up getting killed.”She said.She exited the Library

Training

I was waiting for Kaito to show up for training when he was dragging an irritated Maki with him.”what was I dragged out here for?”she asked irritated.”Dont worry about it training is funner with three people rather than two”Kaito said.”This is stupid im leaving.”she said and got ready to leave.But I grabbed her arm.”Let go why are you two insisting I stay I thought I told you to stay away from me.”She asked.”Stop running away.I know me and Kaede are making your mask come down your not as terrifying as you think you are coward.Who is your enemy?”He asked.”I have no idea what you are talking about.”She said.”He’s right you know you don’t have to be afraid to make friends and to trust others Maki.Im not forcing you to do so but you have to let your guard down soon enough.”I said before letting go.”Fine ill stay for your stupid training.”She said before we all satdown.”100 Pushups and Situps sidekicks!”He said and I groaned flopping after my 5th pushup.”95,96,97,98.”Maki whispered.”What the heckkkk your so fast.”I said as I continued my pushups.”The stars are so bright tonight!Sidekicks look!”Kaito exclaimed.”Hold on you haven’t done anything!”I groaned.”Of course I need my sidekicks to be as strong as me!”He exclaimed

Chapter 3

I had struggled to keep my composure during the trial Angie and Tenko were really kind people with the best intentions and I headed to my research lab.I haven’t been in here since after Maki’s talent reveal.I sighed and I decided to play Clair De Lune again my favourite song it always helped me calm down.I thought about everything that had transpired in this place and when I played the final note a familiar slow clapping was heard.”Nicely done as always.”Maki said.”Maki-Roll!”I said and her face flushed.”I just thought it would be cute like you!”I teased.This wasnt enough to make me forget my sadness and I collapsed against Maki sobbing into her shirt.”Hey idiot what are you doing?”She asked.”I can’t do this anymore Maki Roll im tired of people dying I just wanna be free Maki I don’t know what to do.”I cried I felt her arms hesitantly wrap around me.”Idiot calm down it will be fine Kaede.”She said sighing.”Your strong enough to get through this idiot.”She said before she left the room.

Chapter 4

I sighed as we all left the trial grounds Kaito was enraged at Kaede for siding with Kokichi when believing Gonta was the culprit.My heart began to flutter at the thought of Kaede.Am I falling in love with her?Thats impossible Im an assassin and besides she would never return my feelings.I entered my dorm room knowing Kaede would be here soon.As I expected she knocks on my door soon after.I opened the door to her crying body collapsing onto me.I felt my face flush and I somehow managed to stay upright and I closed the door.I laid back against the bed.She began sobbing into my neck.”Idiot calm down.”I said and sighed.I let the girl continue to cry on me.I eventually wrapped my arms around her and eventually the cries stopped.I smiled because seeing her sad made my heart tear to pieces.”Idiot everything will be okay. I promise you.”I said even though I knew I was lying.I heard light snores and looked down to see Kaede fast asleep I widened my eyes unsure what to do I have never had such close contact with someone I hesitantly pulled the blanket onto us not wanting to wake her.”I love you idiot.”I muttered and sighed in relief knowing Kaede would not hear me.I hesitantly brushed my lips over her forehead.I felt a brush creep up god im such an idiot.I sighed before I decided to fall asleep.  
  
Chapter 5

The aftermath of the trial was somber this trial tore me emotionally I lost my best friends.But everyone had trained with us in his memory it made me smile.I was sititng on my bed when I heard a knock on my door.I got up and opened it and it revealed Maki standing at my door in tears.I widened my eyes but I still let her inside closing the door behind me.She suddenly wrapped her arms around my neck and we collapsed on my bed.She began sobbing.I wrapped my arms around her and laid my chin on top of her head.”Its okay Maki don’t cry please.”I reassured her.”Kaede I meant what I said at the trial.Im in love with both you and Kaito.”Maki said and I widened my eyes.”I love you too Maki.”I said and she looked up at me with wide eyes.I laid a kiss on her nose.I watched as her face heated up.”Maki Roll~ you okay your face is red?”I asked.”Shut up idiot.”She muttered and I laughed.”Maki Rolls blushinggggg.” I teased.I smiled I laid Maki on her side and snakes my arms around here.I laid my chin on her shoulder before drifting to sleep.  
  
Chapter 6 I arose from the rumble and pulled out Maki and Himiko.I looked around at the world around us.”This is it huh?”I asked.”For Kaito Shuichi Angie gonta Tenko and everyone who died.”I said and they both nodded I took my hands in theirs as we left to start a new life.The memories of the game will forever haunt us.I thought about everything we were told.We were never ultimates and are different from we are now.I wish everyone else could join us but sadly they all are dead.Ill never forget everyone whos lives were lost in the game.We would be friends forever more no matter what.I smiled as we left what remained of the ultimate academy.I smiled knowing we would be able to move on


End file.
